


Glimpses

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that the boy he saw on the train that day would just become another passing face, another irrelevant memory. </p>
<p> He would've never dreamed that they would fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Elly

The first time Kei laid eyes on Tetsurou, there were no fireworks, no slow motion head turns, no love at first sight. 

It had been a quick glance, but their eyes met, and Kei had to fight not to look at him again. 

He thought that the boy he saw on the train that day would just become another passing face, another irrelevant memory. 

He would've never dreamed that they would fall in love. 

~ 

It didn't happen all at once.

When they sat together it was stiff, awkward at first. 

If Tetsurou hadn't been so good at reading others and conversing, Kei never would have opened up. 

But small talk soon turning into engaging conversations, and coffee runs turned into fancy dinner at that once place Kei had always wanted to eat at. 

Kei didn't realize he was slowing falling in love with Tetsurou. He didn't realize how, with each passing meeting, he'd sit closer, or smile more at Tetsurou's dumb jokes. 

He didn't realize just how in love he was until Tetsuro said it first. 

"I love you." 

~ 

Tetsurou's apartment slowly became Kei's apartment. 

Kei's things kept finding their way into the small space. His clothes were washed and tucked away in drawers. Kei's favorite blanket was strewn across the living room sofa. Even a small stegosaurus sat on a window sill, overlooking the daily events of the two. 

Tetsurou's bed became Kei's bed. 

Morning were spent, lying beneath the covers together, arms lazily draped across chests and waists. 

Tetsurou usually woke up first. He lay next to Kei, watching the rise and fall of his chest, wondering how he could've been so lucky to fall in love with him. 

~ 

Kei walked out on Tetsurou only once. 

It started with a small comment, one not meant to be heard. 

Kei stopped as soon as the words left Tetsurou's mouth. He could see Tetsurou regretting his words, and as he tried to walk out, Tetsurou kept pleading him to stay. 

But Kei wanted out. He didn't want to leave Tetsurou, but he surely didn't want to be around him for the time being. He grabbed his phone and a jacket and just left the small apartment, closing the door quickly behind him. 

He walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go. Tetsurou's neighborhood was still unfamiliar to him. 

After 15 minutes of walking, he came across a small empty playground. The sunset cast an orange haze over the world, making the jungle gym and swing set only seem like ghostly silhouettes. 

He shook his head and made his way over to the swing set. The child sized seat barely let his hips squeeze in. 

Kei sat there, slowly rocking himself back and forth. 

He and Tetsurou had a _fight_. 

Kei has never really had a fight with anyone before. He had never opened up enough to let someone see his vulnerability. Tetsurou was the first one to see him. 

All of him. 

"Hey." 

Kei kept his eyes down cast as Tetsurou took seat in the swing next to him. 

"Kei I'm sorry." 

Kei looked at him. Tetsurou's eyebrows were knit in concern, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Me too." 

~ 

"What kind of cake would we have at our wedding?" 

"Do you really need to ask? Take a wild guess." 

"Chocolate? Hmm no... red velvet! Right? No, no I guess not. How about, oh! I know! Strawberry Shortcake!" 

"You're a dork Tetsurou." 

"But I'm your dork." 

"So we're getting married?" 

"That depends." 

"On what?"

"Your answer. Will you marry me?" 

"Tetsurou are you really-"

"Kei, will you marry me?" 

~ 

Tetsurou had tried to carry Kei across the threshold of the apartment, only resulting in hitting Kei's head on the door frame. 

He quickly put him down, steadying him as his feet touched the group. "Are you okay?" Tetsurou asked, trying to stop himself from laughing. 

Kei tried to keep from smiling, but quickly gave up. "I'm fine." 

Tetsurou took Kei's wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. He could still taste the champagne and cake on his lips. Tetsurou pushed them towards the bedroom, pulling off articles of clothing as they went. 

Tetsurou got into bed, his bare skin warm against the cool sheets. Kei quickly stripped and joined him. He lay on top of Tetsurou, his lips pressing against his jaw. 

"Kei?" 

"Yeah?" 

Tetsurou lifted his hand and reached for Kei's. He intertwined their fingers and held their hands up, the light just catching the silver bands pressed against each other. 

"We're married."

Kei smiled and pressed his lips to Tetsurou's softly. 

"We're married." 

~ 

Tetsurou spent a lot of time in bed. It hurt to do anything else. 

Kei tended to him, night and day. 

He still smiled. Still laughed. 

But it was never the same. 

~ 

"Kei?" 

Kei stopped in the doorway of Tetsurou's hospital room. 

"C'mere." 

Kei walked slowly into the room. Though he had been here nearly everyday for the past five months, a tight aching in his chest told him that this room would soon be sterilized and empty by the end of the week. 

Kei sat in one of the squash chairs next to Tetsurou's bed. 

Tetsurou lay in the bed, watching Kei. Early spring sunlight fell into the room, illuminating the what should be dark and sad space. 

Tetsurou reached out his hand and Kei took it. They sat in silence for a while before Tetsurou began coughing. As his body racked, he squeezed Kei's hand tighter. 

After the coughs subsided, Tetsurou cleared his throat and looked at Kei. 

"I love you." 

Kei felt his throat closing up with tears. He had to take a moment before replying. 

"I love you too." 

"You know," Tetsurou rasped, looking out towards the window, watching birds flying outside his room, "I'm so glad to have loved you Kei." 

"Tetsurou don't-" 

Kei was interrupted by another fit of coughs. 

"Seriously," Tetsurou said, a bit louder than before. "My life, everything I've done; Kei I'm going to die. I'm going to die. But I think... I'm okay with that. Looking back, there's a lot of things that I probably should've done, but... I also think about all the things I have done. All the people I've met. And all the lives I've been a part of. And I think I've had a pretty good life. 

"And having you there just might have been the best part."

Kei took Tetsurou's hand and brought it to his face. His silver wedding band felt cold against his cheek.Hot tears that sat on the brim of Kei's eyes fell, cutting wet paths onto his cheeks. 

"Thank you for loving me, Kei."

**Author's Note:**

> written for Elly, for her birthday!! I hope this makes your day a little better


End file.
